Here's Where It'll End
by Patrick Leclaire
Summary: one-shot sequel to "Love And War", after being teased incessantly at school, Severus 2nd becomes the new Dark Lord. Will Hermione be able to stop her son before he ruins the world? COMPLETE


A/N: okay, lets recap, Snape is dead, after sacrificing his life to defeat the dark side. Hermione was terribly sad but had to stay together for her newborn son, Severus 2nd.  
  
P.S. "Severus" will be referring to Hermione's and Snape's son and "Snape" will be referring to Professor Snape himself.

_2 years later_  
  
It was two years after the triumph over Voldemort and his followers, and people were finally free of their fears. But back at Hogwarts, Severus Snape's shoes needed filling…….  
  
"Miss Granger, I'm so sorry we have to ask you to do this, especially since this is your first year out of school, but you really are our last resort," Dumbledore said sadly.  
  
"There's no one else to do it? What about my son?" Hermione asked nervously, cradling her year old son.  
  
"No, no one else seems up to the task of teaching Potions. And of course, Severus here will be more than welcome to live here, and attend school when he is of age," Dumbledore explained.  
  
"Well, I guess I have no choice. Professor Dumbledore, I'll do it!" Hermione declared confidently.  
  
"Excellent," Dumbledore said smiling. _9 years after that_  
  
"Mum! Mum!" Severus was yelling.  
  
"What is it Severus?" Hermione asked calmly.  
  
"I got my Hogwarts' letter!" Severus said jumping up and down.  
  
"That's wonderful! We'll have to send our reply and tomorrow we'll head down to Diagon Alley for your supplies." Hermione said.  
  
"I hope I like it at school….." Severus said, sounding suddenly nervous.  
  
(The next day)  
  
"You know how to use Floo Powder, right Severus?" Hermione asked her son, offering him some powder.  
  
"I know the idea….." Severus said nervously, taking a hand full from the pot.  
  
"Remember, speak clearly!" Hermione warned.  
  
"I know, I know………D-Diag-gon Al-alley!" Severus whispered and in a flash of green flames, he was gone.  
  
"Oh dear God," Hermione said nervously, stepping into the fire herself.  
  
Severus was thrown out onto the floor of an old dusty shop.  
  
"Oh, my dear boy, allow me to help you up," said an evil sounding voice.  
  
"Why thank you, sir. And would you mind telling me where I am?" Severus asked, brushing himself off.  
  
"You're in the magical neighborhood of Knockturn Alley!" the voice said. Severus looked up and saw he was tall, mysterious looking man, with blond hair.  
  
"Knockturn Alley? I'm supposed to be in Diagon Alley!" Severus exclaimed.  
  
"Well, I'll try and help you find your way, who knows, maybe we'll make some interesting stops along the way," the voice said evilly, offering Severus his hand. Severus was hesitant in taking it, but he did and got to his feet.  
  
"I'm Severus Snape the second, and you are……….?" Severus asked, eyeing the blond haired man.  
  
"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," Draco said.  
  
"Malfoy? That name sounds familiar, do I know you from somewhere?" Severus asked.  
  
"I doubt it," Draco said, closing the topic.  
  
"Severus! Severus!" Hermione was screaming, running through Knockturn Alley, looking for her son.  
  
"Over here, mum!" Severus yelled, waving his hand in there. Hermione ran over to her soon and wrapped him in her arms tightly. "Draco Malfoy helped me, mum," Severus said, gesturing to the blond haired man next to him.  
  
"Drac- who?" Then Hermione stood up and saw who her son was talking about. "I don't believe it….." she said faintly.  
  
"Believe it, mudblood," Draco said, smirking. He forced his lips against Hermione's and almost ran away, but not before discreetly adding a book to Severus' bag.  
  
"Did you know him, mum?" Severus asked confusedly.  
  
"Ya, but I wish I didn't……" Hermione said and brought her son back to Diagon Alley.  
  
(At the Hogwarts sorting ceremony)  
  
"Severus Snape!" Professor McGonagall called out. Severus ran up to the stool and put the hat on.  
  
"Hmmm…..I see extraordinary courage here, and certainly and excellent mind you've got there. I see determination, nothing will ever stand in your way to greatness. But where to put you……" The Sorting Hat mused.  
  
'I just want to fit in…' Severus thought nervously.  
  
"Well, I suppose it'd best be SLYTHERIN!!" the Sorting Hat yelled. Applause erupted from that side of the Great Hall as Severus joined the Slytherin table. Hermione just shook her head nervously from the staff table. _3 years after that_  
  
"Get out of here you lousy halfbreed! You give the Slytherin House a bad name!" another Slytherin boy yelled at Severus, shoving him to the ground. His cronies surrounding him laughed as well.  
  
"Just get out of here and leave me alone or I'll………" Severus began.  
  
"You'll what? Get your filthy mud blood mother here to put us in detention? Or maybe your traitorous father will come to your rescue! Oh wait a minute, he can't! He's dead!" the Slytherin boy laughed.  
  
"Oh, now you've done it!" Severus said, throwing himself at the boy. The boy easily evaded the attack and laughed as Severus hit the ground.  
  
"Petrificus Totalus!" the boy yelled and Severus went rigid on the ground. The boys laughed and walked away.  
  
"Severus!" Hermione yelled, seeing her son on the ground. "Reversus!" she yelled and Severus began to move again. "What happened?" she asked worriedly.  
  
"Nothing, I don't want to talk about it!" Severus said and stormed off.  
  
"He's hated it here since he arrived 3 years ago!" Hermione whispered, tears running down her cheeks.  
  
Back in his dormitory, Severus began tearing apart his trunk out of anger.  
  
"Stupid Hogwarts! I've hated this fucking school since my first day! I want out!" Severus yelled. Just then a book that he didn't recognize popped out of his trunk. "What the…" Severus whispered, walking over to the book. It was old and worn and Severus was almost positive that it had been repaired. He looked through it. "Blank!" he said, throwing the book down. He noticed a name on the back of it. "Tom Riddle obviously didn't care much about his journal, he was probably too busy with his friends….not that I would know!" Severus yelled, kicking the book. Just then, the book flung open and writing began to appear in it. 'Ouch, that hurt!' the writing read. Severus forgot his rampage and went over to the book. He got out a quill and some ink and began writing in it.  
  
'My name is Severus Snape, and I attend Hogwarts School,' Severus wrote.  
  
'How interesting, do you like it there?' the book answered back.  
  
'NO! I hate it here. Everyone is awful to me, I have no friends at all!' Severus wrote.  
  
'I can be your friend, as long as keep writing to me. And since we're friends, I can help you earn the respect of the people around you, and you'll be okay. Just do as I say. Now, give me the name of the boy who bothered you last," the book instructed.  
  
'Micheal Spinelli,' Severus wrote down, remembering what just happened in the hall.  
  
"Go to Michael and think of all the bad things he's done to you, and mutter the incantation 'Avada Kedavra', problem solved! And that's all you have to do to anyone who bothers you!' the book explained.  
  
Severus thought for a minute, what did he have to lose? He had no other options and this is the only advice he had. If only he knew what the spell did. 'Okay' he wrote down and he ran out the door. He didn't see the word 'Excellent' appear in the book.  
  
"Hey Michael! Come over here!" Severus said confidently.  
  
"What do you want halfbreed?" Michael spat.  
  
'One more thing to think about!' Severus thought. "To teach you a lesson! Avada Kedavra!" Severus yelled, and in a flash of green light, Michael was dead.  
  
"You-you killed him!" one of the boys in Michael's group exclaimed.  
  
Severus didn't know what to do. He didn't mean for any of this to happen. "Tell anyone and you'll live the same fate!" Severus blurted out and the boys ran away. 'I have to dispose of his body!' he thought urgently. "Corpus Inflamarre!" he yelled, and the body of Michael Spinelli was reduced to ashes which Severus blew away with his wand. 'That actually felt pretty good!' Severus thought, and walked to his next class grinning evilly. _1 year after that_  
  
"Severus I'm sorry, I didn't mean to….." a boy began, in tears.  
  
"Say no more!" Severus said, and with a wave of his hand, the boy's body was reduced to ashes. Because of the book, Severus was getting quite good at this murdering thing. He hardly ever used a wand anymore, and no one was ever gutsy enough to tell on him. Just then, Hermione walked into the room, watching the ashes blowing around.  
  
"Severus, I know it's you who's responsible for these killings, and I don't know why you're doing it, but you have to stop!" Hermione said, crying at his heels.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about, mother, honestly," Severus said innocently.  
  
"Look me in the eyes, Severus, and tell me you're not responsible for this," Hermione pleaded.  
  
Severus looked her right in the eyes. "I didn't kill these people, mother," he lied.  
  
"Then I believe you," Hermione said, and got up and hugged her son. _10 years after that_  
  
"We're ready, my Lord," Draco said, bowing to the younger wizard who was completely dressed in black.  
  
"Excellent, tell my followers that we're ready to go public! Invade the streets!" Severus commanded, laughing evilly and began to walk out of the room and stopped, turned around to Draco and said, "Be sure to send a message to Mr. Harry Potter," Severus said and left the room.  
  
Draco knew just what the second Dark Lord was talking about and apparated in front of the Hogwarts grounds. He flew the rest of the way, straight up to the window of Dumbledore's office, where Harry was sure to be. Sure enough he was, Draco took out his wand and pointed it through the window at Harry and yelled, "Transmogrifo!" and watched as the spell hit Harry.  
  
Ginny, who was also in the office, saw the spell hit Harry and the back of the attacker's robes. She then looked back down at her husband, Harry and screeched. Harry was on the ground, moving in pain, and blood was bursting out from all over his body. He let out a loud scream.  
  
"Finite!" Ginny yelled, didn't work.  
  
"That won't work, Ginevra, not with this spell," Dumbledore said worriedly.  
  
"How then?" Ginny asked nervously.  
  
"I have no idea," Dumbledore said nervously, searching his bookshelves.  
  
"Professor! We don't have time, Harry could die! We need to use the halting charm!" Ginny yelled.  
  
"But that would take away Hogwarts' immunity," Dumbledore began.  
  
"We have to save Harry!" Ginny yelled.  
  
"Very well, Incantanto Finite Completitus!" Dumbledore yelled, pointing his wand to the ceiling. Harry's screaming and bleeding stopped.  
  
"What was that?" Harry managed to get out.  
  
"The Transmogrifian Torture, it's an old spell, it hasn't been used in hundreds of years. The spell is designed to make the victim die a most terrible and painful death. It's one flaw is that it can be stopped before death occurs," Dumbledore explained.  
  
"Professor! Look!" Ginny yelled, pointing at the window. Hundreds upon hundreds of wizards and witches were penetrating the school grounds. Their leader-Severus Snape 2nd.  
  
"Oh, dear, Ginevra run and alert the staff, Hermione first," Dumbledore said and Ginny bolted out of the office.  
  
When Hermione heard about the news, contrary to the common reaction of running to Dumbledore, Hermione ran outside to meet the Death Eaters.  
  
"Hermione, are you insane?" Ginny asked.  
  
"He's my son!" Hermione said shortly and ran out the door. When she exited the front door, she met directly with her son.  
  
"Well, mother dearest, it seems this is where you meet your end," Severus yelled, pointing his wand at his mother's heart.  
  
"Very well, but I want you to know, Severus, that I'll always love you, no matter what you do to me," Hermione said firmly, staring her son in the eyes.  
  
"What?" Severus asked confusedly.  
  
"I love you," Hermione repeated.  
  
"Even after all this?" Severus asked.  
  
"Even after all this," Hermione said confidently.  
  
"I love you too, mum," Severus said dropping his wand and wrapping his mother tightly in his arms.  
  
"What's all this?" Draco spat.  
  
"Leave here Draco!" Severus ordered.  
  
"How did you ever come back anyway?" Hermione demanded.  
  
"Hahahaha! Very funny story really, Voldemort, knew Snape was going to sacrifice his life to destroy us all. You see, the Dark Lord was a magnificent Seer. Well, he knew he couldn't save himself, but he was able to create a counter-charm to save most of his servants, knowing someone would rise to finish his work, speaking of which, how did you like the book i gave you?" Draco explained, grinning.  
  
Just then, Hermione heard a faint noise. Almost as though a piano was playing in the distance.  
  
"What's that?" Severus asked.  
  
"You hear it too?" Hermione said. Just then it hit her.  
  
"Seems you two are finally going insane!" Draco drawled.  
  
"Stupefy!" Hermione yelled, Draco fell to the ground. Hermione grabbed Severus' hand and led him down to the music room, despite the hundreds of Death Eaters still outside. She opened the door, and a pearly white figure was playing the piano.  
  
"Dad!" Severus said, and ran over to the ghost of his father.  
  
"Hey there," Snape said happily.  
  
"Severus!" Hermione yelled, running over to her deceased husband and tried to kiss him.  
  
"What seems to be the problem?" Snape asked, eyeing his son and wife with concern.  
  
"I screwed up big time, dad, now, thousands of people have died or will die all because of me, and now there's nothing I can do about it," Severus said, crying.  
  
"It's never too late to do the right thing, son," Snape said.  
  
"What do you mean? How can I stop this?" Severus asked.  
  
"You'll think of something, I'm sure of it," Snape said, and began to disappear.  
  
"I love you, Severus!" Hermione yelled, reaching for Snape's ghostly hand, she had it for a split second and then he was gone. Severus stood up and headed for the door.  
  
"What are you doing?" Hermione asked her son.  
  
"The right thing," Severus said and ran out the door, Hermione at his heels. Outside was a scene of mass chaos, everyone was fighting someone.  
  
"I must end all of this!" Severus said. He began to mutter and incantation under his breath.  
  
"Severus…..are you sure?" Hermione said. The answer seemed to be yes, and kept saying the spell.  
  
"Good bye, mum, I love you!" Severus yelled.  
  
"I love you too!" Hermione yelled back. She was losing a loved one again. In a great flash of white light, it was all gone, all the Death Eaters had disappeared, along with Severus. Hermione fell to the ground, sobbing.  
  
"It'll be okay, mum," The ghost of her son assured her. She turned around and it disappeared.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Hermione," Harry said, putting his arm around her.  
  
"No, it's okay, it's all going to be okay," she said, wiping the tears from her face.  
  
The End  
  
A/N: well, please R&R, I hope you enjoyed this fic! So sad, I know….never was great at happy endings…..well, I hoped you liked it! 


End file.
